


Operation: Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch

by Fairyglass



Series: Fluff Bingo Q1, 2019 [7]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglass/pseuds/Fairyglass
Summary: After the disaster that was Teal'c's apartment, he's found a compromise in base housing off Peterson.  Jack, Daniel and Sam indulge in a bit of nostalgia with a surprise housewarming pizza party team movie night.Tag forS8 Ep7 Affinity





	Operation: Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DW's Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/), Q1 2019
> 
> Square: Quiet

“It’s quiet,” Jack whispered. 

Daniel pressed his lips together and leaned around to throw Jack a hard glare.

“That’s the point,” Sam whispered back, Daniel swiveling his glare onto her now.

“Too quiet,” Jack said with a touch of melodrama.

“Guys!” Daniel is crouched behind a chair, but looks around long enough to catch both of their attention with a finger raised to his lips.

But Jack long ago grew inured to Daniel Jackson’s wrath. “This is a bad idea.” He is also crouching, but his knee is protesting, so he drops to his ass and stretches that leg out in front of him.

“He’ll see you!” Daniel protests, hand shooing in Jack’s general direction.

“Look, I’d rather he see me than not and _shoot_ me or something!”

“This is base housing, sir,” Carter says with a smirk. 

“And? So? You don’t think Teal’c wouldn't Jaffa Jaffa Kick a pesky home invader just because this is Tierra Vista?”

“Shhhh!” Daniel tries again to regain control of the situation, looking briefly out the window for any signs of movement. Somewhere to his left he can hear Sam giggle.

“Carter!” Jack says with sarcastic reproach. “Quiet!”

Daniel just closes his eyes and releases a long, resigned sigh.

Keys jingling in the door’s lock have them all curling up behind their respective pieces of furniture, even Jack and his protesting knee.

While Teal’c doesn’t hesitate to open the door, he does stand in the doorway, casting a critical eye around the living room. 

“Surprise!” Daniel shouts, Sam joining half a beat behind him. They both pop up from behind their respective chairs, flowers and balloons clutched in their hands. Jack doesn’t really feel like popping, so waves hello from the floor behind the couch. He was in charge of the cake, and that’s in the kitchen. Nothing to really show off just yet. There’s a bit of groaning as he uses the couch’s back to lever himself up.

Teal’c arches an eyebrow at Jack before turning towards the other two. Sam is beaming, her smile bright in the diminishing Colorado light. Daniel is looking smug, coming around to clap Teal’c on the shoulder.

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c’s baritone rich in the space. “What are you all doing here?”

“It was Jack’s idea.” Because Daniel has zero compulsion about throwing General Pain in his Ass right under the bus.

“Aht!” Jack’s finger stabbed the air. “I... may?” He looks between Teal’c and Carter for validation. “May… have said I missed pizza night, but the whole ‘surprise’ part was all Daniel.”

“We figured you weren’t going to have a second house warming party so soon again,” Sam’s smile is both awkward and apologetic. “But, you know. You’ve been here almost two months. So….” She screwed her mouth to the side playfully, making exaggerated eyes between the house and the members of SG-1.

Teal’c smile is warm, his head incling gently in acknowledged appreciation. 

“I brought cake,” Jack says, hands moving away from his sides expansively. “And movies. Independence Day and Barbarella!”

“What? No. What?” Daniel was about to hand the balloons off to Teal’c, but is now wrestling with this new information of Jack’s.

“You’d never seen Star Wars, but own Barbarella?” Sam is more confused than surprised.

“We’re-- we’re not watching Barbarella.” Daniel thrusts the colorful ribbons into Teal’c waiting hands so that he can pinch the bridge of his nose.

Jack winks at Teal’c. “I’ll leave it here, you can bring it back later.” Carter makes a strangled sound behind him. Teal’c returns the wink with exaggerated care and Jack beams at him proudly.

“I have already procured the pizzas,” Teal’c says, reaching over to hand his balloons off to O’Neill. “They are waiting in the car. From Donatello's.” Which is hands down their favorite, but also something of a luxury as it’s from a place near Daniel’s apartment that doesn’t deliver all that far. Certainly not here.

“Wait, what?” This time it’s Sam who blinks startled. Jack just frowns while accepting the balloons. 

“I stopped by Daniel Jackson’s lab this evening, and he was gone. But then, you were also not in your lab, Colonel Carter. When O’Neill was also missing, Walter Harriman… informed me.”

“And by informed...?” Jack hands the balloons back to Daniel, who accepts them without thinking.

Teal’c folded his hands behind himself and looked smugly at a distant point just over Jack’s shoulder. 

“Did you do that thing, where you pick him up by his shoulders and pin him to the wall again?”

Teal’c’s mouth twitches just at the corner.

“Oh, fer cryin’-- I told you to knock that off,” Jack says, reaching over to slap at Teal’c's arm with the back of his hand. “Show off.” He made tetchy motions around Teal'c's impressive bicep. 

“Well,” sighed Jack, ever adaptable. “What’s done is done and I love Donatello’s sauce, so c’mon. Let’s go get ‘em.” 

Jack motions Teal’c follow him back out to the garage. Teal’c holds his head up, smirk full, before following. Daniel, holding his balloons again and Sam, who hasn’t given her flowers yet, just look back and forth at one another. 

“Right,” Daniel says, making a clucking noise from the back of his throat.

Sam laughs, a full rich sound, filled with the warmth and affection of family. “The more things change…?”

“The more they stay the same,” Daniel dutifully finishes. “I’ll set up the plates.” 

“I’ll try to find Barbarella and burn it,” Sam grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [From Barbarella:](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062711/?ref_=ttqt_qt_tt)
> 
>  
> 
> Dildano: And our password will be... [Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Llanfairpwllgwyngyll).
> 
> Barbarella: You mean the secret password is Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch?
> 
> Dildano: Exactly.


End file.
